The present invention relates to thermocyclers and in particular to thermocyclers for the automated and continuous cycling of fluid between a plurality of temperature zones.
The invention has been developed primarily for use as a thermocycler for nucleic acid amplification and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
The present invention also relates to a continuous flow system and in particular to a sample port for introducing a volume of a liquid sample into a continuous flow system. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.